<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Master &amp; Apprentice by GoodSauce</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27737857">Master &amp; Apprentice</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoodSauce/pseuds/GoodSauce'>GoodSauce</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>AFK Arena (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, Licking, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Masturbation, Nipple Licking, Orgasm, Porn with Feelings, Some Plot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:01:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,794</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27737857</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoodSauce/pseuds/GoodSauce</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Brutus and Khasos confess their mutual attraction for each other while training.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Khasos/Brutus (AFK Arena)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Master &amp; Apprentice</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I was genuinely surprised at the lack of Brutus/Khasos fanfic on this site so I took it upon myself to give this ship it's first ever fic I literally searched everywhere luckily the artists haven't disappointed, also this is my first piece of literature so don't expect Shakespeare and in case your wondering I'm like 90% positive Khasos is based off a caracal (them ears do not lie) also have you seen caracal tails they're so short and bushy I imagine Khasos does have a tail anyways getting off track hope you enjoy my attempt at literature and if not make some of your own so I can enjoy it, seriously this ship needs more fanfics.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sun had been bearing down on the scorched expanse with ruthless intensity many of it's inhabitants had decided to stay indoors or under shade to escape the sun's harsh rays so it surprised Khasos when Brutus had asked him to train but Khasos had never refused a training match with Brutus and he wasn't going to start now. They had been together on countless journeys and hunts during which Khasos had become an exceptional and respected mauler under Brutus's tutelage, Despite all Khasos had learned and achieved he still remained Brutus's apprentice, also perhaps out of habit he still referred to Brutus as master "Master why pick such a hot day to train?" Khasos asked they stood in the shade provided by large rock formations but the sun's heat could still be felt and Khasos was genuinely intrigued "What don't tell me your having second thoughts" Brutus asked "Of course not it's just really hot." Brutus thought for a moment "Perhaps I missed the company of a good friend" Khasos was surprised at the answer it was true they had been avoiding each other the past few days though they both new the reason, something had happened nights before something they had not spoken about, but Khasos was happy to be speaking with Brutus again so he didn't bring up any more questions he simply raised both his war axes taking a battle stance Brutus raised his sword they stared at each other thinking of ways to bring the other down, suddenly Khasos charged at Brutus who raised his sword defensively preparing for an attack Khasos quickly closed the distance jumping at the last second over Brutus who swung his sword in a wide arc Khasos effortlessly dodged it preparing to slice at Brutus's abdomen but Brutus anticipated the attack he quickly spun around swinging his sword forcing Khasos back he began to swing pushing Khasos further back his swings came fast giving Khasos little chance to do anything but dodge he jumped back finding an opening he threw his war axe forcing Brutus to dodge Khasos sliding between Brutus's legs appearing from behind he jumped on Brutus wrapping one arm around his master's neck forcing it upwards but before he could bring his remaining axe towards the neck Brutus grabbed at his arm and wrist flinging Khasos off him, Khasos landed on his back with a grunt before he could get up Brutus had raised his sword preparing to bring it down but stopped at the last second both stared at each other Khasos's breath caught for a moment he gulped, the sun's heat had quickly tired them both "Still can't beat you" Khasos said through pants slightly annoyed he had lost again "The day you beat me is the day I have nothing left to teach you" Brutus responded holding his hand down helping Khasos to his feet they both stared at each other breathing hard for a moment before taking a seat under the shade catching their breaths Brutus brought out a flask from his side but grunted when he realized it was empty "Great we have nothing to drink" Khasos stared at Brutus as he held the flask to his mouth attempting to catch drops with his mouth but nothing came "Don't suppose you brought anything to drink?" Brutus asked Khasos who shook his head, they continued to sit in awkward silence both waiting for the other to speak but neither knowing what to say Khasos was glad they had trained and they were talking again but he still couldn't take his mind off of what had happened days ago. After a while of sitting down Khasos had come to accept they weren't gonna bring it up he was fine with not talking about it, that was until Brutus finally spoke "Khasos about what happened" Khasos had jumped at the words filling the quiet he had grown accustomed to "I want you to know it doesn't have to mean anything" despite what he said Khasos couldn't bring himself to believe it how could it mean nothing their relationship would no doubt never be the same. It had begun like any other day except their village had prepared a celebration whoever could catch the most game would have a feast in their honor Khasos and Brutus had agreed to work together it wasn't against the rules despite meaning the honor would be split between them many maulers had participated, despite all of Brutus's strength he ended up being more of a liability, in combat Brutus was unparalleled but hunting creatures smaller than himself was something else entirely he was far too slow and his large sword proved useless to the small creatures he couldn't hack in half with one swing they had lost the game but it didn't mean they were barred from the celebration and like most mauler celebrations lots of alcohol had been given, both Brutus and Khasos had drunk a lot but Khasos had always been a light drinker it wasn't long before he was tripping over himself and causing a ruckus he had even attempted to fight a totem statue claiming it kept "staring" at him eventually Brutus had to drag him back to his home they stumbled and laughed like drunken fools all the way back when they finally arrived Brutus had laid Khasos on his bed preparing to leave but before he could Khasos had grabbed him and kissed him it had surprised Brutus who pulled away leaving in a hurry the next day Khasos had thought it all a dream at least he prayed it had been that was until he noticed Brutus had been avoiding him he knew then and there that it hadn't been a dream he felt great shame and regret despite the incident having happened while both were drunk it still made Khasos angry at himself, they avoided each other after that day so when Brutus had asked Khasos to spar he had gladly accepted but both now thought back to the kiss shared between them is was all Khasos could think about the last few days and now Brutus had finally brought it up "Master forgive me I never meant to kiss you it was done while I was drunk I swear I'd never kiss you otherwise!" Khasos wanted to put the whole incident behind them even if it meant lying, he knew he had grown attracted to his master it was his greatest secret and shame if Brutus had asked him to kiss him right there he would have done it without second thought "Khasos I told you it doesn't have to mean anything" Brutus said with a smile, Khasos had cherished his relationship with Brutus the one who had given him a chance who had trained him into a respected mauler and he would do anything to save it even if it meant lying to himself and his master, he was relieved but noticed sadness in Brutus's eyes as he said those words he thought it a trick of his mind perhaps wishful thinking but he could sense that Brutus wasn't happy despite the smile he put on, for a moment Khasos didn't think; a problem Brutus often brought up when talking about battle, Khasos often didn't think instead acting on impulse leading to many mistakes as he did now "unless you want it to" the words escaped him before he could stop them he held his mouth shut hoping he could take back the words Brutus looked up at him surprised Khasos felt his face grow hot but before he could say anything else Brutus leaned towards him kissing him, at first Khasos was shocked to do anything but stare but quickly closed his eyes leaning into the kiss a thousand thoughts raced through his head but he focused on the single kiss him and Brutus were having, Brutus pulled away looking into Khasos's eyes surprised at what he had just done they stared at each other before both resumed kissing more frantic than the first time wanting more from the other Brutus pushed his tongue into Khasos's mouth who glady accepted it their tongues pressing against each other he felt himself lost in the action, many long nights he had fantasized about this moment and now they were actually kissing they held onto each other only pulling apart to catch their breaths but pushing back countless nights spent thinking of each other all the feelings they had felt pent up now at long last released. Brutus began to lean into Khasos forcing him onto his back in no time Brutus was on top of Khasos they continued to kiss passionately Brutus grabbed Khasos flipping him on top of him they felt at each other Khasos felt his hands over Brutus's exposed chest Brutus grabbed at Khasos's back pulling him closer they couldn't get enough neither wanted to pull away afraid that if they did they would wake up everything having been a dream Brutus grabbed at Khasos's ass giving it a squeeze Khasos did the same with Brutus's pecs they stayed in the same position for some time kissing eventually both their tongues became tired and their jaws ached only then did they stop, pulling away from each other gasping for air they stared at each other, so much going through their heads. Brutus thought back to the night of the celebration he had been caught off guard the first time Khasos had kissed him he had pulled himself away because he wasn't sure if he'd be able to stop himself from taking advantage of Khasos's drunken state and had fled, that night he stayed up never falling asleep thinking of the kiss, he had known of his attraction to males before but had always acted on the part of him that desired females they had always been purely for pleasure he was sure it would have been the same for males but it was different with Khasos he didn't want to pound him not straight away at least he wanted to hold him and never let go something he had never felt for anyone else before he didn't know when the feelings had emerged but by the time he realized they had it was too late he attempted his best to ignore them Brutus had never heard of two males mating and with his apprentice no less he had tried to bury his feelings but now he didn't care about any of that he simply wanted to hold Khasos in his arms he grabbed Khasos pulling him closer Khasos didn't resist he held him to his chest they both closed their eyes exhausted simply taking in the sound of each other breathing it wasn't until the Sun began to shine on their faces that they realized they had spent most of the day in that spot, Khasos stared at the clear sky above he had laid his head on Brutus's lap who was absent mindedly sliding his fingers between Khasos's hair both were content to stay in this position but the sun told them of the days passing "we should be heading back to the village" Brutus informed Khasos who had grown drowsy and would have likely fallen asleep if given the chance. The sun's intense heat was no more, when they arrived at the village many maulers had come out on the way back Khasos and Brutus had agreed to keep their new relationship a secret from others they would act as they always had before except now they "trained" more and always away from their fellow maulers under the same shading they had kissed not only was it sufficiently far from the tribe it's rock formations covered them as well. Weeks had passed since their kissing under the shade Brutus and Khasos were training for real this "Do you think there would be a problem if the others found out we were mates?" Khasos asked as him and Brutus clashed weapons "I don't know" Brutus said swinging his blade Khasos had begun to call Brutus by his name something that pleased Brutus serving as a reminder of their new relationship though he would call Brutus "master" whenever others were near but it only made it feel more personal to Brutus when Khasos said his name "Also it's not like we've 'actually' mated yet" Brutus joked but that had caused Khasos to stop his attack mid-swipe it was true when they weren't actually practicing most of their time had been spent holding each other and that had been enough for both of them "Do you think we should?" Khasos asked Brutus who suddenly got excited, Khasos could see it in the way Brutus's eyes gleamed "perhaps" was Brutus's only response attempting to not sound eager but Khasos saw right through his ruse "perhaps?" Khasos raised a questioning eyebrow he had noticed Brutus staring at him many times over the last few days he knew what Brutus wanted he also wanted it too, he tightened his grip on his war axes Brutus noticed the gesture holding his sword tighter preparing for an attack but at the last second Khasos dropped his war axes jumping at Brutus who was caught off guard they both fell Khasos landed on top of Brutus who looked surprised but closed his eyes, Brutus waited for a kiss but it never came Khasos chuckled to himself "perhaps' you say" Brutus opened his eyes feeling flustered he didn't want to seem eager most of his past relationships had simply been a meet, fuck, and never talk again sort of relationship, he didn't want that with Khasos who had clearly seen through his ruse, before Brutus could say anything Khasos's ears twitched he jumped off of Brutus "master someone's coming" Brutus knew instantly when Khasos had said master Brutus attempted to get up but he felt something push against his pants he had gotten an erection he quickly turned away from the sudden sound of approaching footsteps Khasos had far better hearing than most other maulers "Ah there you two are, I was looking everywhere for you both" it was a fellow mauler he looked at Khasos who had been leaning against the rock formations attempting to act natural then towards Brutus who stood with his back facing him it was an odd sight but the mauler said nothing on the matter "we're planning on raiding some Lightbearers if you two wanna join apparently they've been attacked by hypogeons" usually maulers would find no pleasure in attacking a weakened foe unless that foe happened to be Lightbearers Khasos shook his head "nah I think me and Brutus will sit this one out" the mauler looked to Brutus who simply nodded the mauler was shocked "Really you two sure you don't wanna come?" He thought it strange Khasos and Brutus didn't want to raid some Lightbearers especially Brutus he also noted Khasos had called Brutus by his name he had never heard him say it before though he supposed they had known each other for a long time it was natural Khasos would begin to call Brutus by his name "Alright just so you know the whole village is gonna go" Khasos thought for a moment "yeah diffenetly think I got a stomach bug, me and Brutus both" Khasos said turning to Brutus before coughing "ahem" Brutus perked up "uh yeah diffenetly" Brutus nodded his head, body still turned around The mauler shrugged before walking away in confusion but it was quickly replaced with excitement as the other maulers started preparing. When a raid happened everyone participated even the old and young; the old hoped to die in combat while the young hoped to have a taste of glory. By the time Brutus and Khasos returned to the village (they had been waiting for Brutus's cock to soften) everyone was already on their way even the wise man, Khasos watched in amusement as the old mauler ran after the others on shaky knees he had never seen an old person move at such speeds he could only imagine what he must have been like in his prime. The village was left completely empty save for Khasos and Brutus, had they planned it no but they both knew what the other was thinking, though neither dared state it out loud they had at least three days to themselves they sat at their tribes great hall usually reserved for meetings or celebrations now it remained empty Khasos had not expected the village to be completely empty usually the wise man and pregnant women would stay behind but since Khasos and Brutus had decided to stay he had left with all the others their must have been no pregnant women either it seemed. The chances of their tribe being pillaged while the others were away was extremely low no doubt they had not been the only tribe who had heard of the attack on the Lightbearers it was also why they had quickly departed they were likely racing against other tribes. Khasos cleared his throat causing Brutus to look at him Khasos felt incredibly nervous from what he could see Brutus was also nervous "So....." Khasos weak attempt at starting a conversation Brutus looked at him expectantly "wanna fuck?" If maulers were one thing it was direct, Brutus nodded clearly excited "okay...then let's do this" Khasos stood up followed by Brutus, they walked back unsure who's home to go to eventually Brutus took lead taking Khasos to his home. They entered Brutus's home it was small but still bigger than Khasos's own, Brutus had not been one for much decorations from what Khasos could see his decorations consisted of what he assumed were war trophies if they weren't Brutus was just an extremely messy mauler both made sense to Khasos, the only other thing that stood out was his sword "Rends-the-Weak" which leaned against a wall Khasos would have mocked the name if not for his own war axes called  "Chief Choppers" at the time he had thought it clever, Khasos sat on the bedding it was much larger than his own he felt nervous looking at Brutus "This is my first time" he had planned on not saying anything but felt Brutus should know, Brutus had already suspected it but it still felt odd to have his suspicions confirmed "If it makes you feel any better this is my first time with a male" it didn't make Khasos feel better it only made him think of all the possible women Brutus had brought to the bed he now sat on "How do we start?" Khasos had never done anything like this before "usually when ones about to uh...mate they take their clothes off" Khasos felt a bit embarrassed for not thinking about that "of course" he said removing his shawl before noticing Brutus who took of his shoulder pads first then his arm guards one by one removing peices of armor until only his pants and belt remained Khasos had watched getting more excited with each piece that fell but also nervous Brutus removed his belt causing his pants to fall Khasos held his breath seeing Brutus nude before him was like a fever dream his cock was erect he walked to the bed laying down Khasos watched Brutus who gestured towards his cock Khasos licked his lips somehow he knew what to do despite never doing it prior he grabbed at Brutus's cock it was large in his hands he licked at the tip causing a shudder from Brutus, Khasos saw the reaction he began to lick at the head causing more shudders Brutus who leaned his head backwards closing his eyes huffing slightly the sounds caused Khasos's own cock to harden he suddenly had one goal in mind; to pleasure Brutus till he was a moaning mess he began at the tip licking every part around the head he wanted to taste all of Brutus he didn't want to leave any spot untouched by his tongue he licked till the very base then went further down finding Brutus's balls the strong musk coming from them filled him with lust he licked at them grabbing them with one hand and began to fondle them, with his other he began to pump Brutus's cock who bucked his hips grabbing at the coverings small moans escaping him he tried to bite them back, Khasos wanted to hear them he began to increase his speed pumping harder the moans grew louder Khasos found himself in love with the moans that escaped Brutus he wanted to hear more, he inhaled the musk from Brutus's balls overcome in lust Khasos licked his fingers slobbering them with saliva he slid his fingers between Brutus's ass causing a yelp from him Khasos immediately pulled back "sorry!" he quickly said "I don't know what came over me" Brutus was huffing staring at Khasos the sight caused Khasos's cock to throb "no it's alright just got surprised is all" he said through laboured breaths "do I continue?" Khasos asked Brutus who nodded his head, he had never been touched on his ass before the feeling had surprised him but it had felt good "you can continue down there if you want" Khasos looked at Brutus "you sure?" Brutus nodded giving Khasos the confirmation he needed Khasos lowered his head while Brutus raised his legs it was an odd position he had never been in, he hoped no mauler ever found out about this especially since he was exposing himself in such a manner he spread his legs exposing his hole to Khasos who's cock ached wanting to be pleasured Khasos ignored it he began to message the opening with his still wet fingers Brutus closed his eyes focusing on the feeling his whole body shuddered at the sensation Khasos looked back at Brutus's cock grabbing it he began to pump it again he rubbed around the entrance before pushing one finger in a moan escaped Brutus once again Khasos's cock twitched he began to finger Brutus simultaneously jerking him off adding more fingers, more moans escaped Brutus he pushed himself into the sensation wanting to feel more Khasos pulled his fingers out of Brutus pulling his pants down unable to ignore his cock anymore he began to jerk himself while he continued to stroke Brutus who looked down at the absence of fingers in his ass noticing Khasos jerking himself off Brutus realized something, he had liked it when Khasos had fingered him Brutus had imagined he would be the one to fuck Khasos but now a thought crossed his mind "put it in" Khasos jumped at the sound looking up to Brutus "what?" Khasos didn't know what he had meant "put it inside me" he said looking towards Khasos's cock realizing what he meant "you sure?" Brutus nodded reaching into an area beside his bed pulling out a bottle "what's that" Khasos asked "it's to help during sex" Khasos raised an eyebrow "how's that gonna help?" "It's gonna make it so it doesn't hurt when you put your dick inside me" Khasos made a sound of understanding with a growing excitement "how does it work?" Khasos didn't know what the bottle would do perhaps it was a potion "usually I'd rub the liquid all over my cock but since your the one gonna fuck me I guess you put it on" A lot less magical than Khasos thought but he didn't care he grabbed the bottle pouring the liquid on his cock spilling some all over the bed "your supposed to use you hand" Brutus informed Khasos who blushed Brutus watched as Khasos fumbled with the bottle eventually he managed to rub it all over his cock "like this?" He asked Brutus who nodded "now what?" Brutus stared at Khasos for a second not sure if he was serious "now you put it in" Khasos felt extremely foolish "of course" he said pretending he had known all along, despite Khasos's long time spent preparing they were still hard. Khasos looked at Brutus who nodded reassuringly, Khasos lowered himself between Brutus who raised his legs it felt odd he had never been fucked before he hoped no one ever found out, he raised his legs pulling his tail from under him so it wouldn't get in the way exposing his hole to Khasos who slowly pushed his cock into Brutus causing a short gasp from him he grabbed at Khasos to stop him from pulling away Khasos looked at Brutus nervously another reassuring nod from him and Khasos once again slowly pushed himself into the lion, he was warm and tight his hole hugged at his cock it felt amazing, Brutus was surprised at how large Khasos actually was Brutus was bigger than him but it didn't mean Khasos was small by any means, Khasos pushed into Brutus a whine escaped him, Brutus grabbed at Khasos to keep him from pulling away actually pulling Khasos closer and deeper into him he wanted to look Khasos in the eyes as he pounded him, when Brutus had pulled Khasos closer the sensation had been amazing for both of them Khasos began to thrust slowly at first but slowly increased his speed he brought his attention to Brutus's erect cock he grabbed it and began to pump it once more another moan escaped Brutus who grabbed Khasos pushing him closer to his face they stared into each other's eyes seeing the great and mighty Brutus moan while he was getting pounded made Khasos quicken his pace he jerked Brutus faster with his hand and placed his other on Brutus's chest squeezing at his pec Khasos had always wanted to lick Brutus's nipple without hesitation he leaned forward putting his mouth on it flicking it with his tongue Brutus was a moaning mess now he grabbed Khasos's head pushing him into his chest Khasos began to suck on his nipple flicking it with his tongue occasionally the pleasure too much for Brutus to handle he felt himself near climax the stimulation from getting pounded, jerked off, and his nipple sucked finally broke Brutus unable to hold back any longer with a moan his cock twitched as he came spilling all over himself Khasos continued to pound into Brutus continuing to lick at his nipple though he stopped pumping Brutus's cock which had spurted all over his hand and was now softening Brutus was still recovering from his orgasm; the sight, sound, smell, and feeling all pushed Khasos over his limit with a final grunt and thrust he came hard pumping himself into Brutus spasming a bit from the sensation, he stayed inside Brutus filling him with his seed before finally pulling out gasping before he laying on top of Brutus not caring if cum got on him they both panted exhausted, Brutus wrapped his arms around Khasos pulling him up to his chest holding him tightly both lost in bliss Khasos closed his eyes listening to the quick heart beats of Brutus a strange tingly feeling began in his throat a purr escaped him he bit it back both him and Brutus stared at each other in surprise a large smile formed on Brutus's face "did you just purr?" Khasos felt his face grow hot "I don't think so" Khasos said unsure, he had never purred before he didn't even know he could, a laugh escaped Brutus "cmere" he pulled Khasos to his face kissing him they embraced each other once again "don't tell anyone about what happened here" Brutus looked at Khasos who laughed "what afraid the others will find out you were plowed like a female?" Brutus felt his face grow hot "well...yeah imagine how they'd react if they found out the king of maulers liked getting plowed like a whore"  Khasos laughed "the king of maulers" Brutus rolled his eyes "you know what I mean" Khasos smiled slyly "so you liked it when I shoved my cock up your ass" Brutus said nothing caught off guard Khasos smile turned to a snort "as long as you don't tell anyone I purred it's a deal" Brutus looked down smiling silent for a moment "perhaps I did like it" Khasos smiled laying his head back on Brutus's chest not wanting to say anything else or ruin the moment, Khasos felt a purr rise again but didn't stop it this time he wanted Brutus to know how happy he was and he could tell Brutus had liked it when he purred the first time they laid together the only sounds were the breathing and purring between them until both drifted off to sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>